Harry Potter and the Mix of Muggle Magic
by kkarrot
Summary: What if peter Pettigrew had taken the advice of a stranger. What if he attempted to Kidnap Harry Potter? Will he succeed or fail? Who is this stranger? Are they friend or foe? Are there other dark forces at work here? What will happen to Harry Potter?
1. The First Encounter

Harry potter and the mix of muggle magic

 **Disclaimer: do not own Harry potter. JK is queen**

 **Author note: this is my first story, it is a mix of other stories that I decided to put my own spin on them also a few things might be made up or changed for the purpose of this story There are no guarantees that this story will get finished. I am not the best with grammar and spelling so forgive me if there are errors. I'm bad at descriptions so oc people will get limited description and if they don't then let your imagination wonder the possibilities. Enjoy.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: The first encounter

Lily potter was pacing, her and her husband James potter had just had a second encounter with Voldemort which they had barely escaped if it hadn't been for Dumbledore. Lily and James and other members of the order had been creating distractions for Voldemort and his death eaters so that they could keep him away from their son harry. This pattern had been going on for about 10 months now. Before Harry was born a prophecy had gone round telling of Voldemort's downfall at the hands of a boy born at the end of July.

Dumbledore had informed the order and with some extra work on his part he had come to the conclusion that it was the potters who would give birth to ' _the chosen one'_. Unfortunately somehow so had Voldemort and he was determined to destroy the child that could bring about his death? So Voldemort sent his death eaters after them. Lily and James potter had gone into hiding and with the help of Dumbledore, they casted all types of protection spells they could think of on their son and even others that were close to them.

When harry had been born, the first encounter came shortly afterwards with Voldemort. They had been staying with friends for month now in a village called mewed and only a select few people had known about it. The village was perfect as it was near deserted. All of 7 families lived in the village, Lily and James had never found out why. Epidos flaunt was happy to invite the potters in to his home, he went to school with them and lily had helped him get his potions newt so he was on good terms with them and was happy to help.

He lived with his wife Marta and their son and daughter, Emerson and Ingrid. They were a happy little family. Epidos was also a member of the order so he knew the potters must have been feeling awful at that fact that the darkest wizard of all time was after their baby who was barely a month old. Ep knew He had to help.

Especially if little harry would one day defeat you know who. So he had suggested once he was born for the potters to stay with him. He had personally gone to Dumbledore, he trusted the other members of the order but anyone of them could turn their back on the side of light. It was war, it had happened already on both sides.

Dumbledore had agreed knowing the location of where ep lived was populated with few people and they were muggles. Dumbledore couldn't see why there would be any spies or death eaters in mewed. They had approached the potters with this and the tired James and 8 months pregnant lily had agreed. They had told Sirius, Remus and Peter. The only people they would trust with that kind of information. James said they would never tell a soul to Dumbledore.

In the month they had spent with the Flaunts, Lily was happy and sad. There was a chance that herself, harry and James would never get what they had. The chance to be a family. She appreciated greatly the hospitality they were showing her and her husband and child. Marta was with great with young Harry; she had experience with kids and was giving Lily tips on how to deal with temper tantrums and the works. Ep and James had gotten to know each other better too. Apparently they both had a love for quidditch. ' _Men and their sports, even in a time of war their thinking about it'_ Lily had thought but it gave her something to smile about in the problems she was facing so she didn't comment on their bonding techniques.

Ep worked at ministry of magic in the department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He was qualified to be an auror but he preferred fixing the wackiness that magic had to offer in the form of an accident as long as it wasn't permanent. He had just come home from a particular long day after a young wizard had somehow swapped everybody part around of their next door neighbour for insulting them. He had apparated home and could immediately tell something was wrong.

The village had an eeriness that any grown wizard could sense wasn't good. There were only 7 families there but he knew that it wasn't quiet that was the problem. Ep with drawled his wand from his robes and made his way quickly but calmly to his home. When he arrived at the door his heart leaped in his chest.

The door was slightly ajar and there was a scorch mark that suggested someone had blasted their way through the fresh hold. Panic was rising in Ep now, he wasn't sure what he was about to walk in on. Ep took a deep breath and pushed the door ready to battle anyone who was trespassing in his home. When walked he was shocked the entire house was in a tip as the muggles would say but there was no one in sight.

It was clear that a battle had taken place there were marks on the walls all over of where spells had missed the intended target, but he couldn't see anyone. He called out for his wife and children but got no reply he then called out to the potters hoping they were alive but there was still no reply. Epidos flaunt was frantically running around the house looking for any sign of life but could not find anyone.

He was about to go ask the neighbours when a green flame appeared in the living room fireplace and could see his wife's head poking through.

"Marta thank god, are you alright? Where are the kids? Where are the potters? What happened? Is Harry…?" He rushed to his distraught looking wife not being able to finish his sentence.

"Ep calm down, were all fine" she said in an oddly calm voice "you know who attacked us. James fought him allowing me Lily to get the kids out but James got hurt real bad though. It's not permanent. He's getting fixed up now, I don't think he thought about killing James that much he just wanted harry. It's probably why James is alive." She finished with a grim smile.

Ep let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. It was a troubling thought to know that the darkest wizard of all time had been in his home and attempted to kill an innocent baby and yet he had failed but James had been injured. It was probably pure adrenaline that kept James fighting for his son. He would haft to thank him for fighting _'Him'_ it meant that his family weren't hurt as well as his own. He wondered what types of injuries had fallen on him that he was still alive after all you know wasn't just any wizard; you didn't just get the title the darkest wizard of all time for nothing.

Ep was glad nothing permanent had happened but he was also angry he couldn't understand how you know who had found out about the potters staying with him. He was also now scared as his location had been discovered which meant he couldn't go to work in case one of you know who's spies got to him and eventually the death eaters looking for information. he and his family would haft to go in to hiding just like the potters and the Longbottom's. They needed to go into hiding too as their son was born at the end of July and although Dumbledore told the order it was the potters who would have the chosen one, you know who could easily have Neville killed if the prophecy ever needed a substitute or they were wrong about harry. Magic worked in mysterious ways.

Epidos didn't mind though he knew that you know who wouldn't concern himself with him, he wasn't after the Flaunts. He still couldn't understand how he had known to come too mewed. That thought bugged him, he hadn't told anyone except Dumbledore and the potters only told their three closest friends in case they needed back up. He knew Lily and Marta didn't say anything and his son and daughter were 10 and 8 they were old enough to understand instructions that were critical. Ep knew Dumbledore wouldn't say anything. And others that knew were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Was possible that one of these men could be a spy ' _no not possible their best friends and have been since Hogwarts'_ Ep thought

Why would one of James's best friends betray him like that? Ep pinched himself for thinking like that.

Ep had been thinking for a while, that he didn't realise his wife was still in the fire. He had come out his daze and listened to the instructions his wife gave to him from Dumbledore. He was to perform the cleaning and then grab his and his family's possessions and then leave the lights on and do the smoke charm on his chimney and then flame over to the order. Ep followed these instructions and flamed over.

Once he arrived at the headquarters of the order he could tell that the atmosphere was thick. The entire order was in the facility and were all arguing with each other. He could see Remus, Sirius and Peter in the corner all arguing. Ep wasn't focused on this; he was looking for his wife and children. He couldn't see them anywhere. He had bumped into someone and saw Arthur weasley who had been arguing with Fabian Prewett. Arthur looked at the worried expression on Ep's face and told him upstairs. Ep straightaway went up the stairs; he knew that his wife and children were upstairs. He went up the stairs two at a time and saw his wife.

"Marta" he said with a sigh of relief. He dropped the trunk with their things and ran to her embracing her in a long hug. When Ep let her go he switched from his relieved to serious face. He still had a grip on her arms and said "Tell me what happened".

Marta went into the story how the kids had been playing with little harry in the room the potters had been staying in, whilst the adults were talking in the front room. When a blood curdling scream was heard coming from outside. James had acted on instinct and looked outside from the window. He had seen a body on the floor and someone screaming over it, as well as a figure in a black cloak standing there looking down at the scene. It was then that the figure had raised their hand with a wand and shot a jet of green light at the woman, he assumed by screaming. James knew this wasn't any death eater the energy radiating from kill was powerful that it could reach through the walls. The figure began to walk towards the house and he knew why. It was Voldemort coming for Harry.

James acted he told Lily and Marta to get the kids and retreat to the order.

Lily knew that James was being serious and grabbed Marta and ran to the room where the children were. Lily picked up Harry and Marta grabbed Emerson and Ingrid and ran out. They had reached the fireplace and Marta and the kids disappeared when Marta screamed "The Order Headquarters". James looked out the window and noticed that Voldemort was by the gate of the house. He turned around to see Lily still standing there and ran to her and kissed her then kissing harry on the head before telling her to go. Lily had tears in her eyes but did as she was told and did the same as Marta and left but before she did she noticed the door had been blasted open and there stood Voldemort smirking, at James potter.

Marta had finished the story.

Epidos Flaunt was shocked. His wife had told him that you know who had killed muggles in the street and went to their home to kill Harry potter whilst James potter fought him off and somehow managed to survive. He knew Marta had said this about half an hour ago in the fire but it really hadn't registered until now. Marta went on to explain about when she arrived at the order.

She had found Alastor moody and began to tell her what had happened. Alastor immediately jumped into action and called the rest the order over. It was only a few minutes when a distraught looking Lily arrived with baby Harry. Remus instantly went to her and Marta told her to go upstairs and they did so. When the order had returned there was chaos. James had been injured and was losing a lot of blood. St Mungo's healers were called immediately and arrived just as fast too.

James was brought upstairs in a spare room and was being treated. Lily had gone to her husband and left harry with her. She had explained to Ep that was about two hours ago. The kids and Harry had fallen asleep by then.

Ep couldn't believe it. He had put two and two together if Alastor hadn't acted when he did you know who would have killed James. He went to the room James was in and slowly opened the door. He saw him lying on the bed motionless, drained of colour but could see the rise and fall in his chest which suggested he was alive. He could see Lily sitting right beside him bent over holding his hand. He could only see the back of her but could tell she was praying that James would wake up. Ep slowly closed the door he wouldn't disturb her now.

Ep told his wife he was going downstairs and that she should get some rest. When he came downstairs he had pulled Arthur aside again and asked what happened after they went to mewed.

"We got there and as Dumbledore arrived you know who ran for it, darkest wizard all time but could still leg it faster than a five legged chicken" Arthur finished with bitter laugh.

"He apparated?" Ep asked slightly pale

"No he did some show off spell that had everyone off their feet and left out the door" Arthur stated

"Any who some of the others and myself went out the door to check out the rest of the village and we found two bodies a Mr. Mallard and Mrs. Mallard everyone else was fine." Arthur said in a grim tone but continued "The other muggles were out so memories had to be modified whilst the others took James back to the order. He finished sadly

"And did you find anything?" Ep asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah we did" Arthur said looking uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked rather impatiently

"We found Imara, Ep, we found your sister."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors note: OK had to leave it on a cliff don't worry the story won't be in Ep's point of view forever and the point will get there eventually (I think).**


	2. Your sister is a Deatheater,Deal with it

Harry Potter and the Mix of Muggle Magic

 **Disclaimer: do not own Harry potter. JK is queen**

 **Authors Note: I have an idea what to do but I can't say for certain it will be good or get finished also updates won't be quick, but I hope you enjoy.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Your sister is a Death Eater, Deal with It.

"What-t?" Ep stuttered.

He couldn't of heard Arthur right. He couldn't have meant his Imara. His little sister he just couldn't have. He must have meant another Imara. It could have easily been a coincidence that an entirely different Imara was the reason that the darkest wizard of all time would know where to find the chosen one in one of the most deserted villages in Britain. Maybe even London.

So why it was that a little voice inside his head was screaming at him ' _yeah that's the most plausible excuse ever? YOUR SISTER IS A DEATH EATER. DEAL WITH IT.'_

No, Ep wouldn't believe it, he wouldn't. His sister was good, on the side of light. Yeah was she a little rebellious here and there but never would she turn to the dark side. Never would she turn to the dark lord. They got it wrong.

"Ep look I know this must be hard... Arthur started but was cut off by Ep

"They've got it wrong Arth" He said with determination and continued "My sister wouldn't, she couldn't". Faltering slightly.

Arthur gave him a sad smile before carefully choosing his words and stating. "Ep we caught her in the act. She was waiting by the front of the village. When she saw us she attempted to escape and she would have too, If she had made it passed the anti apparition wards. Don't think she didn't put one hell of a fight. Three of the aurors came back unconscious and one missing an also started using unforgivable's." Arthur finished with a pale looking grimace

"Where is she?" Ep asked in an almost emotionless voice

"She was stunned, she's upstairs" Arthur said in a controlled voice.

Ep was about to run back upstairs when an auror called out to himself and Arthur.

Ep involuntarily groaned he needed to speak to his sister but he knew he needed to go to the meeting. He knew that's why they were called apparently Dumbledore had managed to get everyone to settle down. They walked to the room down corridor and entered the largest room in the house.

The massive rectangle table was conjured and everyone had taken their seats, except for himself and Arthur. Arthur found his seat next to molly weasley his, bubbly but tired wife. The weasley's had recently discovered they were going to have another baby. Molly prayed it would be a girl. She loved her boys all 6 of them but she would love to have a little girl one day.

Ep took his seat next to Frank Longbottom and another auror. He looked around and could see familiar and unfamiliar faces in the room. Ep could see two chairs empty and knew exactly

Dumbledore began the meeting.

"First of all thank you all for coming, it has been a hectic night for us all, some more than others." Dumbledore head nodded at Ep in particular. Dumbledore continued.

"Tonight Voldemort travelled to village called mewed and attempted to kill Harry and James potter." Each and every single member of the order took in a sharp breath.

"As I'm sure most of you if not all know that both are upstairs and are alive. Young harry is asleep upstairs and James is recovering from the injuries he sustained in his fight with Voldemort. The St. Mungo's Healers have informed me that he will survive". Dumbledore stated in a grim and calm voice at the same time.

You could see the heavy weight lift of Sirius'sblack's shoulders and see the colour return to Remus Lupin's face. As well as the visibly shaken Peter Pettigrew sigh in relief. He seemed really affected by what had happened. It was probably because Peter Pettigrew adored his friend growing up. Ep himself was in Hufflepuff so he didn't hang around with the four friends other than in class and stuff.

Ep had his own friendship group but the four were known around school for their antics. Ep had always wondered about Peter how he fitted in with that group. Not to say that people like Peter couldn't fit in but he always saw Peter like the sidekick to the heroes. James, Sirius and Remus liked him and he was good enough for them so it was for Ep.

Dumbledore continued

"There were however two tragic deaths this evening. Muggles by the name of Michael Mallard and Lucy Mallard". He said in genuine sad voice.

Ep had already been told this by Arthur but it didn't make it any more comforting he had known the couple for 3 years. They were lovely good hearted people they would have made fine wizards.

"There was also other casualties' tonight taking place after the encounter with Voldemort" Dumbledore said in a sad but controlled voice. Dumbledore knew the entire order knew about the supposed spy they had captured. He could see Epidos flaunt shudder. Whilst other members sneer or chanced careful glances at Ep and he knew it.

"Epidos my dear boy I'm sorry but we caught Imara in mewed tonight. She also confessed to being a follower of lord Voldemort and continued to tell us that she was one who told the dark lord where the potters."He took a moment to pause and saw the colour drain completely from his face. There was a silence in the room as the rest of the order waited for a response out of Epidos flaunt.

He then shakily began "She confessed?" you could hear the struggle with the lump in his throat.

Albus gave a grave nod of his head. Ep would have broken down right then and there if weren't for the fact that the entire order was watching him. Frank put a comforting arm around.

"I'm so sorry man" he said solemnly not really sure what to say other than sorry.

"So what happens now" Ep said shakily, knowing the answer but for some reason he felt the need to ask the question.

Albus Dumbledore gave grim smile before stating "Well she has confessed to the crime, so she will be taken into custody of the ministry of magic and will questioned in interrogation before being taken to cell to await trial before being given a sentence most likely in Azkaban I highly doubt she will get the kiss or kill order". He finished in a calm voice looking directly at Ep.

The rest of the room were aware of the standard procedure but couldn't help but to be shocked at Dumbledore's word. The rest were trying to avoid the fact this was a girl most occupants in the room grew up with and to know she had turned to dark side was disturbing. And now she was going to be given a life sentence for being a death eater and being a spy as well as attempting to murder aurors.

Ep felt like he was going to be sick. He could feel his heart beating immensely against his chest. He couldn't talk and was pale in the face. The most he could do was nod.

Dumbledore began talking more but it was drowned out by the thoughts running around in Ep's head.

None of this made sense. Why would his sister be a death eater? Imara was a good girl. How could she be a death eater that was once in hufflepuff and was Muggle Half blood? What could possibly have went wrong in Imara's life to make her become like this.

The flaunt children had a good upbringing. Their mother was a witch and their father was a Muggle. Their father was at first surprised but learnt to love his wife's magic and his children's too. They had five children together and Ep and Imara were only two who became a witch and wizard. Their other siblings were squibs not that there was anything wrong with that and the children grew up with no animosity towards each other. There mother was a hard working witch and loved her children equally as did their father. They were happy. Their father was supportive as were their siblings of Imara and Ep just as they were of them.

Ep and Imara were close because they received their powers and went to Hogwarts with each other learning magic. They taught their siblings magical facts about the wizarding world together so they didn't feel left out too much. And both loved Hogwarts.

Imara was popular with her friends and the others houses all except Slytherin. She was a good student and was exceptional in her classes except for history of magic and astronomy she hated those subjects.

Her social life was good and her love life from what he could see was great she was dating this Muggle David who she had met through his wizard brother and he was as she said only a year ago the most amazing person to exist she met him a year after leaving Hogwarts and a year on they were still together.

So he was completely puzzled. Why Imara would turn to the dark side. It was a heartbreaking thought.

He thought about what had been going on with her in recent months. He remembered when he last saw her it had been two months ago before the potters Came.

She looked tired and somewhat distant but he didn't think much of it at the time and god how he wished he had now.

She seemed almost lost through the visit but she and David left hand in hand with smiles on their faces so he didn't find anything wrong. He wondered how long she had been like this because he knew it couldn't have been long. He wondered how she knew to tell you know who that the potter were staying with him as he didn't even tell her more or less invite her over for her to see.

A little voice in his head screamed ' _SHE'S A SPY HOW ELSE WOULD SHE KNOW, POTTER TV?'_ Ep shook his head he was so confused. He didn't know how any of this happened. He couldn't even think about the fact that his little sister was part responsible for the fact that James potter had to fight for his life tonight.

He had been engrossed in thought he didn't notice the meeting was coming to finish. He wasn't sure what else had been said and just sat in his chair.

It wasn't until everyone had left the room that the full impact of Dumbledore's words hit him.

His sister confessed to being a death eater. She had participated in the attempt on Harry James Potter's life tonight. She had aided the darkest wizard of all time and thought with ministry officials. She was going to get a life sentence in Azkaban. It was there and then when Epidos couldn't hold back the tears he was holding. He let them stream down his face silently sobbing thinking about what would happen to his little sister and how he had failed her.

Ep hadn't noticed he was not alone in the room. Dumbledore saw his once upon time student crying in his seat. He felt bad for him. He could tell what he had been thinking during the meeting and had to agree with him. Something wasn't right about this Imara flaunt was a good student and a light side witch.

Why would she be a death eater?

Dumbledore was sure something more was going on but couldn't place his finger on it. Perhaps the imperius curse. But who would do that to her. Someone who was the real spy and was covering their tracks. But who? It had to be someone in the orderor the ministry maybe both. Someone who knew that Ep had suggested that the potters come stay with him and then could get to his sister. Dumbledore silently sighed this was a lot of guess work. Dumbledore tended to be good at his guesswork but Imara had confessed to being a death eater and even if this was someone else's work she would still get punished.

She had used the cruciatus curse on aurors and had cut off auror Johnson's ear. The ministry wouldn't let that go even if she was under the imperius curse. The ministry was like this they were arrogant in their proceedings.

It was the one of the things Dumbledore cursed himself when he thought about turning down the position of minister of magic. If he was then maybe the country would be run better than the way it was now.

But Dumbledore never regretted his decision once. If he wanted the world he had always imagined a long time ago it would start with the children. He smiled at the thought he always wanted to help children in their educational teachings.

He was glad with his position as headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Dumbledore wanted to get to the bottom of this but he knew asking Ep questions right now was not the right time cause knew either way his sister would get punished.

After a few minutes Dumbledore broke the silence. Ep wasn't even shocked he was too upset otherwise he would be so embarrassed to cry in front of the greatest wizard in the world. Dumbledore tried to comfort Ep and offered for him to talk to his sister before the ministry took her. He silently agreed.

When Ep went upstairs he was led to another room he didn't notice before. Something told him that was on purpose. He walked in the room with Alastor Moody and his breath hitched up. There Imara was lying down on the bed stunned and restrained. She looked pale like she was…. He couldn't think like that he knew it was the stunning spell affect. He shuddered but moved forward towards her. He stroked her face and brushed her long brown hair behind her ear before and took a deep breath.

He then looked over to Moody and gave him a nod. Moody then raised his wand at Imara and said in his gruff voice "Rennervate!" a jet of red light shot from Moody's wand and she awoke. He then stood back.

Imara looked around and her eyes instantly found her brother's and she immediately scowled. "Shouldn't you be dead?" She said with so much venom it made Ep jerk.

Ep just stood there looking at her for a while. He then walked forward and said in a strong voice. "Why would you do this? To me? To the potter's? , To yourself? Why?" He said surprised he hadn't broken down there and then.

Imara stared him before answering "Because Lord Voldemort asked me to". She said with a sinister smile.

The conversation didn't really go anywhere from there. Imara kept on saying she was a supporter of lord Voldemort and didn't care what her punishment was as well as admitting she was the one who told Voldemort where the potters were staying. Ep left the room heartbroken. He didn't know how he would tell the rest of his family or the potter's for that matter. It was about an hour later when the ministry aurors arrived and took Imara away.

Ep wanted to deny everything that she wasn't in her right mind and was being used but Imara had confessed and had didn't suggest she was under the imperious curse and even if she was she still had committed crimes that would earn her a term or more in Azkaban.

When Imara was removed from the order, Ep let more silent tears flow. It was then that Alice longbottom came up to him and hugged him. Ep may have been 24 but he was still a baby and was happy for the comforting hug by his friend. Before Imara was taken he asked auror that he knew to make sure that she got at least got a fair trial. The auror gave him nod before leaving.

Ep knew from here he would never be the same again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors Note: OK changed a few things round to right my mistakes.**

 **I'm making Marta the one, who lily helped in school. She is 23 and Gryffindor**

 **I'm making her Mary's sister for relevance mainly. Emerson and Ingrid are 5 and 3**

 **These aren't important changes but I realised my mistakes.**


	3. You know what spell

**Harry Potter and the Mix of Muggle Magic**

 **Disclaimer: do not own Harry potter. JK is queen**

 **Authors Note: If I make mistakes I will try to correct them but remember, I am a first time write so go easy on me. I hope you enjoy.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: You know what spell

Lily Potter shuddered at the memory. She remembered how James had taken a week to recover from the attack. She had been so worried that she was making Harry upset every time she would hold him. Not that Harry couldn't tell that something was wrong. It was like a bad smell in the air. He could sense his mother's depression and his father's absence and Harry didn't like it.

Lily reminisced how after James was recovered, Epidos flaunt approached them both giving his deepest apologies.

"Lily, James, I am so sorry for what my sister did to you. If I had known I would have never suggested..." Ep was cut off by Lily hugging him. James just smiled. Ep was shocked to say the least.

"Don't you dare apologise". Lily said in a strong voice.

Sirius, Remus and Peter would come to check on James everyday and filled Lily and James in about what had happened with Imara flaunt.

"It's not your fault, how could you have known?" She said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah we don't blame you for anything mate". James said in a croaky but kind voice with a reassuring smile. He was still taking it slow as he had only just recovered and been ordered to take a lot of bed rest.

"And besides a month of hiding in plain sight is better than going underground with a new born baby and you know we couldn't go to back Godric's hollow well not until we can clear away the threat of spies. So you did us a favour Harry's first month of living was at comfortable in a happy home" James finished coming forward and patting Ep on the shoulder.

"How are you holding up Ep?" Lily asked with a very gentle tone.

"I just can't believe I didn't see it, I mean she was my sister how could I not see the evil?" Ep said with his head hung low he was clearly ashamed and was close to tears.

James face contorted with a strange look on his face before masking it with a sympathetic look one.

Lily could only half imagine what he was going through. Lily had a great relationship with her sister too until she found out she was a witch and from there it only went downhill to the point where they would only speak once a year to wish each other merry Christmas.

Lily couldn't imagine if petunia would betray her for the darkest wizard of all time. The very thought made her sick.

Lily remembered how Imara was taken to trial and was given a life sentence in Azkaban was taken out the room by dementors.

Lily knew she was off point in her thinking.

They had just had a second encounter with Voldemort.

But it wasn't the fact that they had, had another encounter that was bugging her, it was the how.

After the first encounter they realised that Voldemort would anticipate them staying with other people as they were avoiding Godric's hollow and although Voldemort didn't know the exact cottage they lived in it wouldn't take that long to find out.

If Imara could tell Voldemort couldn't other spies?. Imara had been named as the spy who told Voldemort where the potter's was on trial and it was published in the daily prophet the next day but there wasn't a why. It just said you know who after the potters and that Imara flaunt was apparently a spy that had divulged their whereabouts and her trial but that was about it.

However Dumbledore had other ideas.

A week after the incident with Voldemort and Imara Dumbledore had his own private meeting with the potter's and told them his theory.

"James, Lily thank you for seeing me, I know things must be difficult for you both right now but I assure I won't take up to much of your time" he said without the twinkle shining in his midnight blue eyes.

"Of course Dumbledore, anytime". James said in a tired voice.

"I would like both of you to know that where it concerns Imara flaunt, I don't think she is the one who betrayed you." He said firm but calm.

This statement removed any tiredness that was in James as he was now fully alert to conversation. Lily who was listening to Dumbledore gave a sharp look towards him, she had told Ep not to apologise on his sister's behalf and even felt sorry for her as she was quite young to be going to Azkaban but she had led Voldemort to her brother's door and Harry, how could she not have some animosity towards the witch?.

"You don't think that it was Imara who betrayed us?" James had repeated these words very slowly, one by one allowing them to sink in to his brain.

"That would be correct James "Dumbledore said in a voice that sounded like he was about to offer a lemon drop to the student that had got the answer correct.

"And you think this why?" Lily asked with maybe a little more attitude then intended.

"Epidos flaunt never told his sister that you would be staying with him and she was too engrossed in the muggle world to all of a sudden be a death eater" Dumbledore said in his usual calm voice.

"Dumbledore I would never be one to doubt you or your judgement but she confessed" James said before Lily said something. If there was one thing he knew about his wife it was the fact that she had a temper that could shake the heavens.

"Ah yes, that she did but when I first came up with these theories in my head, I just knew I had to investigate a little further into the matter". He stated and involuntary Lily drew herself forward, curiosity getting the better of her.

"And what did you find?" James asked nervously. He knew why he was nervous but that couldn't be what Dumbledore had found out. The only other people to know that the potters were staying with the flaunts was James's three best friends. He had vouched that they wouldn't tell a soul.

There was no way James had involuntarily put his son in danger for telling three people who he trusted with his life where he was. ' _No not possible, they wouldn't betray us'._ James thought. He was certain that Dumbledore wouldn't mention the names Sirius Black , Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew

Dumbledore began to tell the potters a story of how he travelled to the muggle world only a few days ago to meet the man who Imara had fallen in love with. He told them how he had not known the entire time what had happened to Imara and was completely shocked to learn the information that Imara was supposedly a death eater.

David Milligan, brother to Henry Milligan who attended Hogwarts, had a good idea of what was happening in the wizarding world. Although his brother was a wizard and he was not that didn't stop him loving his brother once.

Dumbledore explained to them what David had said in response to Dumbledore's claims

"are you sure you have the right woman, Henry always told me that people could use spells and potions to fool others or pretend to be others and stuff and I know you're going through a war right now wouldn't stuff like that be the perfect time to do that" he said with desperate look on his face.

"Mr Milligan as much as I would love to tell you it was another witch in disguise, I'm afraid I cannot. Imara confessed to her crimes and is now in Azkaban." He said in grave voice.

For a few moments David just sat there in pure silence his emotion betraying his face. He put his face in his hands and started to think about Imara in the place that Henry had described through word of mouth, scarier than hell.

David remembered when he was telling his brother and parents about the place and how people said they would rather be tortured to death by a wizard than go to Azkaban prison.

It was a scary thought.

And now the woman he loved was there for crimes she had supposedly committed only three days ago. Could it be that Imara was a bad witch? ' _No not my Imara she is too sweet and kind'_ he thought.

He remembered how she was being weird for the past two months. She was rather distant but he didn't think that much of it and when he did ask she would answer "oh you know family stuff that's all nothing important". He would never push for answer out her as he knew if she got annoyed she could perform magic and if she wanted to talk about it she would come to him in her own time.

But David knew something was off. She had a good relationship with her family and if something was wrong Ep would in no time reach down to London on their door and find out what the problem was.

He tried to think what else could be the problem and then it hit him. It had to have been him otherwise he would haft to accept that his girlfriend was evil and he wasn't about to. He raised his head to see that Dumbledore was still there watching him.

"Mr Dumbledore is it possible that Imara is under a spell that would force her to do that stuff that she supposedly did?" He said with a fast beating heart if Dumbledore shot him down then he would probably never see Imara again and if he did she would be in a prison cell.

Dumbledore looked at the muggle man for a moment analysing him. His question intrigued Dumbledore not because he asked it but because the way he had asked it. His tone suggested that he had an idea forming in his mind.

"Yes it is possible, we have spells in the wizarding world that can do that however it is illegal and due to the fact that Imara confessed; if it were the case that she was under a spell it would not be investigated unless there was proof to suggest it". Dumbledore said after a moment of thought. He then paused then said "why do you ask?"

"well it's just, Imara is good person and what your telling me is that she was caught and prosecuted for crimes that she committed only three days ago and I know I don't know how the wizard law works much but it just seems to perfect". He said not really sure where he was going with his reasoning as his knowledge of magical proceedings was limited but he continued

"Imara if you say she confessed to being a death eater that would mean she would haft to have some strong loyalty to well you know…." He said trailing off he didn't like the idea of you know who one bit but still kept going.

"And I don't care how many wizards would say she tricked them I know if Imara had decide to become a death then it was recent and wasn't by choice." He said in a strong firm voice.

"When Imara does talk to me about the war, she is scared and you can't fake that. She is always going on about how she is scared for Ep and how he is trying to fight _'Him_ ' off when he should be spending the most of his time with his family. So to bring a really dark wizard to her brother's home where his family could have been hurt just to kill a baby, no way". He said certain of what he was saying now.

"She's being framed and I think I know who or at least I saw who". He said almost nervously Dumbledore had not spoken a word since David had started his rant and had kept a straight face too.

But now his face had broken out into a sly smile before stating "you say she's being framed and might have a way to prove it". He said simply

"I hope I can prove it at least" David stated relieved that Dumbledore didn't think of him as some crazy muggle.

"Then tell me how you think Imara is being framed" Impressed with this muggle's type of thinking. He was not surprised as his brother was from Ravenclaw and Henry had introduced him to a Hufflepuff so smart he was bound to be and loyalty without a doubt would rub off on him.

"Well it was about two months ago that I noticed something was wrong with Imara, she was distant and said it was down to family issues and I didn't push". He hung his head low ashamed he didn't try to help his girlfriend more.

"Do not feel bad for a common mistake, now if you'll continue please". Dumbledore said in a gentle voice but it was laced with authority.

"Well we had gone to visit Ep on May 15th it's why I remember what happened. The night before me and Imara had just come back from a date and got home. We were going to watch some TV before going bed but a knock on the door interrupted us." He said looking lost in thought. But continued

"I had answered the door and saw this figure standing in a dark cloak, they had their head down and hood up so I couldn't see his face. I realised he must be a wizard as seen enough of my brother's to recognise the robes as wizard." He looked up at Dumbledore and looked at the robes he was wearing. Dumbledore had made no effort to hide his wizarding robes in deciding to come here. ' _Definitely was a wizard'_ He thought.

"Any who I had asked if I could help them and then he spoke in a deep voice and said Is Imara her I need her help. I was a little shocked but answered who's asking. He said to me please she's the only witch I know for miles in the muggle world and I can't stay long please. He seemed really frightened so I let him in and called out to Imara and when she came out she recognised him called him Ian and took him to our bedroom. I was lost completely." He said trying to remember the story

"I called out to Imara asking what was going and was about to go in the room but she opened the door and stopped me. She said Ian is my friend and is in a bit of trouble I'm going to help him it should take no less than 10 minutes ok sweet heart please just wait for me out here. I wanted to protest but I agreed and waited but I couldn't help myself after a couple of minutes I snuck to the door and was trying to listen to what was being said". He said and his face began to screw up.

"Afterwards leave and return home. Now as for your brother, use the you know what spell so he tells them to stay with him then give it about a month before he goes to him. Tell him to stay out of the way and it will go successful. If he asks why you're helping him tell him it's from me. I would of heard more but the doorbell rang again I was about to answer it but ' _Ian'_ said it's for him, thank you and left. Imara then came out the room and she looked strange but said she was fine and that I wasn't to worry about it that she had helped already and we could drop it" He stated sadly.

"I mean that night was weird but I just assumed it was a normal as it wasn't the first time a wizard came in talking about weird magical happenings. I didn't think he had done something to her I assumed she was doing it to help him and Ep was in on it as we went to see him the next day and he and Imara seemed fine. Imara was a little quiet but was fine". He looked at Dumbledore again and said "can this mean something"

"Yes, it means that someone planned for Epidos flaunt to have potters and Imara flaunt to be framed. It also means they are helping the real spy to help Voldemort"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors Note: Ok leaving it there. Hope you like this chapter. If I make mistakes I'm sorry I will try to correct them.**


	4. The Dark Lord is not Dead

**Harry Potter and the Mix of Muggle Magic**

 **Disclaimer: do not own Harry potter. JK is queen**

 **Authors Notes: so the original idea for this was stupid in my mind so I scraped it so I'm basically just making it up as I go and I can't guarantee I know what I'm doing or where this is going but I'm going to give it a try. I'm sorry if you don't like it but oh well. Enjoy.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: The Dark Lord is not dead

The gasp that left Lily was necessary. Dumbledore had finished the story. He had explained how he asked if he could have the memory and was going to show it to the potters and then the Ministry. Lily however didn't need it to know that Dumbledore was telling the truth.

Henry Milligan was in her year and they were in the same study group. He loved potions as did Lily and was a very honest and at times brutal boy. He was one for his work and was a no nonsense smart boy and Lily had a great relationship with him.

Henry like her was muggle born and didn't live far and with their love of studying so she would go round his house as well as the rest of their study group and it would be vice versa for the rest of them. They all loved Henry's mum because she would really step up the name for muggles everywhere. She had a lovely comfy home and was really sweet and would make the best food especially peach cobbler it was delicious. They would also see little henry's brother David who was fascinated by the children and when they weren't studying with him they would tell him stories.

So Lily knew David well enough to know he wouldn't lie.

James was trying to process this news as well. Imara flaunt and Ep flaunt from what Dumbledore had showed and told them, was under the imperius curse. Apparentlythere was another player in the war against the potters but from the information Dumbledore had received they didn't exactly seem to be on team Voldermort, well at least that's how it looks. It didn't seem like voldermort knew about this player as they were using one of his spies that the order didn't know about to get to the potters.

James was at a loss. He was confused as to who else was after his son that they would help Voldermort but without telling him. He wanted to talk to his three best friends about it. He knew Sirius would come up with some vivid and mad reason for whom and why this person was doing this. He knew Remus would give a more logical explanation and Peter would just tell him to just runaway. Although James probably wouldn't get the answers he required he knew talking them would help clear his mind at least of minor stress. But Dumbledore had told them not to tell anyone this piece of critical information what so ever.

Dumbledore suggested to Lily and James to come up with a list of enemies they could possibly have that could potentially be hiding from Voldermort. Both Lily and James found that the list came up short. They had no clue who would be against Harry or them but would help Voldermort without him knowing. Then there was the fact that there was a spy apparently in the order.

They had deducted this because the only people that knew about the order were ministry Aurors that were in it themselves. Someone had to have the inside information and get close to Ep and Imara to be able to get to the potters but the question was who. The first three names that popped up were Sirius, Remus and Peter. They had to as James told them about being with Ep but could one of them have possibly put the imperius curse on Ep and Imara and be working with ' _Ian'. 'No just no. They've been my best friends since we were 11 years old they wouldn't do that to me'_ James thought to himself. He was frustrated now he pinched the bridge of his nose and dragged a hand through his hair.

He wouldn't believe that Sirius, Remus or Peter were the culprits, they weren't capable of it. Sirius came from the black family. A family of pureblood fascists and still chose the light. Remus was werewolf. Creatures that supposedly Voldemort had been recruiting and society fought against his kind in general and still chose the light. Peter... Peter was... what was peter? Well he was ordinary he have no reason to be a spy. He like other chose to fight for the light. Why would any of them choose to help Voldemort? They like James chose to become part of the order to fight against him.

No it had to be someone else in the order but whom. He didn't know everyone on a personal level but who could hate them. Was that even the reason it seemed plausible but there could be another motive entirely.

This was so frustrating. Who was after them? Who was trying to get Harry Killed?

Lily potter was not having any better time than James she was normally a witch on the war path if someone wronged her. But now she had to be reserved to worried mother.

She had no idea who _'Ian'_ was and who could be the spy in the order. Dumbledore could probably do a better job at finding the spy but ' _Ian'_ was another story. Dumbledore had highly doubted that Ian was the real culprits name and used it as a rouse. But who was he and why was he doing this.

Dumbledore a week after he had told the potters had met up secretly with the minister of magic. He had showed him what he had shown the potters and made an agreement to keep Imara's release a secret she, David, Ep who had been told and his family were moved to a secret location that only Dumbledore knew about. The rest the order had no clue nor did the ministry or the world for that matter that Imara was free or innocent.

Dumbledore had decided that whoever the spy was that he couldn't scare him or her off as he was the link to ' _Ian'_ he didn't like it but if this person was helping Voldemort and he didn't even know it then they were powerful. This other player wasn't a friend and was definitely a foe to the potters but if he could keep his identity safe from Voldemort how could they be a supporter. was there a bigger picture it was so hard to understand. But Dumbledore would not let them whoever they were be the next dark lord or get to the potters. He would find out who this person was even if it took him years and they would win this war. That Albus Dumbledore was certain of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

July had approached. Lily and James had been back in Godric hollows for several months. It been cleared of any spies finally. Distractions had been made were Ministry Aurors disguised as the potters hiding but not enough to be seen by spies and death eaters. The Aurors were confident that these distractions would work and they would catch death eaters that came for them and eventually Voldemort.

Although she thought of the Ministry as arrogant at the best of times she was grateful for their help. They had been pretending to be her and James hiding underground, hiding abroad, hiding in make believe villages etc. Lily was surprised that their plan was actually working. They had caught some deadly death eaters. The plan was allowing them to live back in Godric hollow in plain sight.

Lily for the last couple of hours had been thinking for last couple of hours about Voldemort. She knew why. Harry was going to be 1 years old this month. She couldn't believe they had made it to a year. It was a shame the Long bottoms hadn't. Lily knew they weren't dead but they might as well been. They were incapable of functioning in society and were deemed insane spending the rest of their live in St Mungos. Little Neville had been given to his grandmother.

Lily couldn't help but think about everything that had happened in the past year. She thought about the two encounters her and James had. She thought about the first one the most. Not that the other one wasn't terrifying.

The second encounter was the worse as Harry had been close to being killed the only problem was, Lily couldn't remember how it had happened. From what she could remember she was sure she had died. But found that she had woken up. She found that Harry had a scar on his head that James was by her side alive. She couldn't even really remember the encounter that was weird.

Dumbledore told them that what he knew of the experience. He explained that they weren't in Godric Hollows at the time they were by a lake a mile away from the village .He told them how he felt them leave the protection of the wards place on the house He found Lily on the floor passed out and Harry sitting up a few feet away from her, crying with a cut on his head.

James was unconscious too but he seemed to be in the water and there was another body. It appeared to be the body of Tom riddle or better Known as Voldemort but his body was almost completely destroyed Dumbledore could tell it was him from the energy even after death.

He couldn't believe it, Voldemort was dead.

But something wasn't right about the entire situation. No one could put a spell on James or Lily without being blood or being inside the house and no one knew that James and lily were back in Godric's hollow not even their closest friends. Dumbledore would detect someone going passed the wards.

Lily only had one sister who was a Muggle and James had no siblings so what was going on.

Why was Voldemort dead on the floor? Why weren't the potters dead for that matter with no protection what so ever? How was harry alive with only a visible cut to the head? Who killed him? Was it Harry? Could it possibly be? Dumbledore would have asked more questions to himself but all of a sudden out of nowhere a ball of flashing light appeared in front of Dumbledore. He had his wand at the ready and stood still waiting for the light to react. The light sizzled for a moment before almost exploding. Reacting on instinct Dumbledore put up a full body shield and when he turned his head back to the light in bright flaming words it said:

' _ **The Dark Lord is not dead, but that will change all in good time. You're sincerely Ian.'**_

Dumbledore was shocked to say the least. Ian had known about the potter's whereabouts and was now telling Dumbledore that he wanted to kill Voldemort and that he wasn't dead.

Lily and James didn't know what to say. The Ian character was becoming more confusing. He wanted to kill Voldemort but he seemed he wanted Harry to die too. It made sense why Voldemort didn't know about Ian he was an enemy to him that was keeping himself in the dark, but what for. His motive wasn't any clearer than the last incident.

Dumbledore had made them floo over to the order and got St Mungo's Healer to come check them over. She determined that Lily, James and Harry had been obliviated meaning Dumbledore wouldn't be able to see what happened. He realised just how dangerous and clever Ian really was if the man could obliviated a child's memory not hat he doubted just how clever or dangerous he was from the beginning.

She could sense some sort of spell on Lily and James but it wasn't clear. It was almost as if the spell had been cast on them but not on their bodies or someone else entirely but it affected them. Healer jones couldn't make out what the spell was as it was very faint. Otherwise she couldn't see any other spells that were put on them which meant that Lily and James would have hafted to of walked out of Godric hollows willingly. That didn't make any sense Lily and James would never put Harry into danger willingly unless they didn't know they were.

She checked Harry and was astonished to find that Harry had been hit with the killing curse but was still alive. Dumbledore couldn't believe his ears the cut on Harry's forehead was from the killing curse but he was alive how could that be. Dumbledore knew the prophecy word for word and he believed it to. This would be the second time Lily and James defied Voldemort even though he wasn't sure how but it had something to do with _'Ian'_. And it meant that Voldemort had marked Harry as his equal and died from it. But Ian had told him that he was not dead. Dumbledore who could see Ian, who was proving to be an enemy of Voldemort, couldn't actually give a reason as to why he would lie about Voldemort being dead.

If there was one thing that Dumbledore did know about Tom Riddle it was he was afraid of death. He couldn't understand that death was just another part of life. So if he decided to believe Ian, how could Voldemort be alive with a destroyed body? His body could be dead but his soul didn't haft to pass on. _'No he couldn't have, could he? It was dark magic beyond most wizards but then again this was Tom a wizard who had pushed the boundaries of dark magic in his coming years.'_ He thought to himself.

Was it possible that Voldemort had made a horcux? He knew would haft to find out as well as some other questions too like what had happened James and Lily. How Harry had survived and what did Ian have to do with it all.

Dumbledore needed to know what going on. As far as he knew no one except for Ian himself and the Potters knew about Voldemort's body. He wondered if the spy in the order knew. Ian was clever he hadn't used his contact on the side of the light to do his bidding as far as he was aware he didn't really need them. He knew where Lily and James were already and had somehow got the dark lord there to kill him or maybe to get Harry to kill him. Was that possible? Did Ian Know about the prophecy?

Dumbledore promised to himself he would find out one day.

Dumbledore knew he couldn't hide this information from the public. As soon as Healer Jones was done and had checked that they all seem to be healthy.

Dumbledore asked them to retreat to one of the spare rooms upstairs. He wasn't sure if he should send the potters home just yet ,the threat of Ian was still out there and didn't seem to be bothered in harming three innocent lives to kill Voldemort. Not to mention he still wasn't sure if was if he was a friend just because they had the same goal. The saying went the Enemy of my Enemy is my friend but Dumbledore never chose to believe it, in his mind it made them a more dangerous enemy.

Dumbledore left the order and went straight to the Ministry where he told the ministry of Voldemort's demise. The ministry came to the conclusion that Harry Potter was a hero. The news spread like wildfire. The next day the wizarding world was in celebration and for next couple of months too while the ministry were hunting down death eaters like there was no tomorrow. Wizards were declaring may 2nd 1981 the day of light.

The next day Dumbledore held a meeting with the order. They all had questions that Dumbledore didn't have the answers to. Dumbledore decided to tell the order about Imara and Ep and the stranger known as Ian and the second encounter with Voldemort and Ian.

He decided to withhold the information about the spy. It was one of them and if they knew he was on to them they would take measures to make sure they weren't caught out. He also told them about the message Ian sent that there was a possibility Voldemort wasn't dead and that they were to tell no one and was to keep on the lookout as The threat of Ian was real so his statement could be too.

Dumbledore knew Ian would show himself again because there was a vengeance in his actions. He was a man looking for revenge and men on the war path would never settle for anything less.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors Note: ok so I'm trying to keep close to canon obviously I'm changing things and I'm trying to keep with my own timeline here but if I make mistakes in that department let me know and I'll try correct it. But remember I'm making this up as I ago along. So don't be mean or ill cry forever. Joking not joking :(**


End file.
